In work related to the NIEHS Early Pregnancy Study we have published a paper that considers fertility, early pregnancy loss and menstrual cycle characteristics in relation to levels of bisphenol A and phthalates, as measured in the daily urine samples collected in the EPS. The NHANES project was largely negative, with the one exception being triclosan in males, which was strongly related to the presence of antinuclear antibodies. That paper is now in press. Collaborative work is now beginning on a DoD-funded study of the auto-immune disease myositis in military personnel in relation to exposures experienced during their years of military service. The PI on this project is Fred Miller (NIEHS). We have another set of projects based on collaboration with the University of Bergen and the Medical Birth Registry of Norway. We have analyzed seasonal effects on preterm birth in Norway and have published a paper, and we have carried out analysis of season of conception in relation to preeclampsia.